Autumn for you
by Hime Uguisu
Summary: Just a simple story for NejiSasu's Day. Musim gugur adalah saat mereka pertama bertemu dan Neji ingin Sasuke merasakan itu di hari jadi mereka. 'Kau malaikatku Neji. Malaikat yang hanya milikku. Penyelamatku dari kegelapan,' batin Sasuke. RnR please


Hai, para fans NejiSasu! Perkenalkan, saya author yang baru merintis karier (?) di pairing NejiSasu. Sebelumnya saya sudah pernah membuat fic fandom Naruto, Gakuen Alice, dan Vocaloid. Bagi yang mau baca dan review fic saya, silahkan.

Ini fic special buat NejiSasu's Day, 26 July 2011!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Naruto punya **Masashi Kishimoto**

Sasuke punya Neji dan Neji punyanya saya, *digampar Masashi dan Sasuke*

**Auntumn For You** punya **Hime Uguisu**

**Summary:**

Just a simple story for NejiSasu's Day. Musim gugur adalah saat mereka pertama bertemu dan Neji ingin Sasuke merasakan itu di hari jadi mereka. 'Kau malaikatku Neji. Malaikat yang hanya milikku. Penyelamatku dari kegelapan,' batin Sasuke. RnR please

**Pairing:**

NejiSasu

"**Don't like? Don't read! If you like? Review please..!"**

* * *

><p>Siang itu cuaca di Konoha panas sekali. Seorang pemuda tampan tengah duduk malas di depan televise yang menyala. Tangannya sibuk bergerak, mengipas-kipaskan sebuah buku tepat beberapa centi dari wajah dan lehernya. Padahal ia sudah duduk di samping kipas angin yang disetel dengan kecepatan paling cepat.<p>

"Panas!" entah sudah keberapa kali suara berat itu mengeluh. Ia benar-benar benci cuaca panas, namun juga benci cuaca dingin. Ia ingin cuaca seperti di musim semi atau gugur saja. Ia akhirnya merebahkan tubuhnya dilantai.

"Neji kemana sih?" Tanya pemuda itu entah pada siapa. Mata _onyx_-nya menatap bosan ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung indah di dinding. Lalu wajahnya pun kembali suram. "Masih lama yak au pulangnya, Neji?" tanyanya, kali ini dengan nada frustasi. Ia pun meraba-raba lantai di sampingnya dan mencari sebuah benda bernama ponsel. Setelah menemukannya, ia pun mengambilnya. Ia memencet tombol-tombol ponsel itu dan mencari nama seseorang di sana. Setelah menekan tombol 'call', ia pun menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinga kanannya.

"Hallo Neji! Masih lama ya? Aku bosan.. pulanglah.." Sasuke mengadu pada pemuda yang ia panggil Neji itu. Tak lama terdengar suara tertawa kecil dari seberang sana.

"Sabar Suke-chan! Setelah ini masih ada laporan yang harus kukerjakan," jawab Neji. Sasuke memajukan sedikit bibirnya dan mulai terlihat urat kesal di kepalanya.

"Apa pekerjaanmu lebih penting dari pacarmu sendiri? Kau kejam sekali!" protes Sasuke.

"Bukan begitu! Sudah dulu ya, aku sibuk! Tunggu saja, nanti malam aku baru akan pulang," setelah berbicara begitu, Neji pun memutus sambungan telepon mereka berdua. Sasuke melempar ponselnya dengan kesal ke sofa di belakangnya. Biarpun ia kesal, tapi ia masih tetap sayang barang. Sudah beberapa tahun Neji dan Sasuke tinggal bersama. Kira-kira mereka mulai tinggal bersama tepat saat Sasuke telah menyelesaikan SMA-nya, dan ia pun memilih untuk tinggal bersama Neji sambil melanjutkan kuliahnya. Hitung-hitung rumah Neji ini lebih dekat ke kampusnya. Lagipula ia malas tinggal dengan keluarganya yang semuanya sibuk. Ia seakan dianggap tidak ada.

"Aku benci sendirian" gumam Sasuke. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Ia selalu begitu jika sedang sendirian. Seakan ada iblis di otaknya yang terus berkata 'kau sendirian, dan akan selalu sendirian. Keberadaanmu tak akan pernah diakui oleh siapapun'. Sasuke benci jika ia sudah merasa kalimat itu terulang terus di kepalanya. Kalimat yang pernah di ucapkan ayahnya dulu.

Keluarga Sasuke adalah sebuah keluarga terpandang. Kedua orangtuanya sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Ayahnya sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan ibunya sibuk dengan teman-teman arisannya yang tak jelas. Kakaknya kini mengikuti jejak ayahnya, mementingkan pekerjaan lebih dari apapun. Ia merasa tak berarti jika ada dirumahnya. Bahkan pelayannya pun terkadang mencibir keluarganya. Sakit.

Namun ia merasa.. sejak bertemu dengan Hyuuga Neji, kehidupannya tak sesuram dulu. Ia tak lagi sendirian. Kini ada seseorang yang menemaninya. Walau hanya seseorang, namun itu sudah dapat menggantikan ribuan orang lain baginya. Dan ia selalu takut. Takut Neji akan berubah seperti ayah dan kakaknya yang gila pekerjaan. Ia tak mau sendiri lagi. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini Neji sering sekali lembur. Bahkan ia pernah mendapati Neji sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya dan bukannya pulang cepat kerumah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke hari ini, Neji?" Tanya seorang pemuda di telepon. Neji tersenyum senang.

"Aku harap ia suka kejutan ini! Mati-matian aku berusaha tak terlalu memperdulikannya hanya untuk member kejutan padanya hari ini!" jawab Neji semangat. Lalu terdengar suara tawa dari seseorang yang menelponnya.

"Kalau begitu aku, Shikamaru, dan Kiba akan segera membeli perlengkapan sebagai finishing nya ya" jelas suara di seberang sana. Neji tersenyum semakin lebar. Ia berdoa agar Sasuke menyukai kejutan darinya.

"Iya, terima kasih ya, Gaara" balas Neji. Gaara tersenyum di seberang sana, walau Neji tak akan melihatnya.

"Sama-sama" dan Gaara pun memutus sambungan telepon itu. Ia segera memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya. Saat ini Gaara, Shikamaru, dan Kiba tengah berada di sebuah kawasan pertokoan. Dua minggu yang lalu Neji memintanya untuk membantu memberi kejutan untuk Sasuke di hari jadi mereka. Katanya, sekalian merayakan ulang tahun Sasuke juga. Ia pun menjelaskan pada Gaara konsep seperti apa yang ia inginkan. Dan, kini mereka akan membeli beberapa perlengkapan sesuai dengan konsep yang Neji inginkan.

"Ayo, setelah ini kita akan langsung ke vila-nya kan?" Tanya pemuda berambut jabrik dengan tato merah di pipinya. Gaara hanya membalas dengan anggukan singkat.

"Cepatlah agar ini juga cepat selesai. Mendokusai.." keluh Shikamaru. Mereka pun segera berjalan sambil mencari toko yang menjual perlengkapan yang mereka butuhkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke's POV**

Huh! Saat ini cuaca panas dan batinku malah membuat suasana tambah panas. Bodoh! Dasar Neji bodoh! Ia suruh aku bersabar sampai malam? Apa dia lupa aku benci menunggu. Sudah 2 minggu ini Neji seakan mengancuhkanku. Dan sekarang ia membuatku tambah kesal! Apa setelah ini ia akan memutuskanku? Akh! Persetan dengan semua itu!

Aku berusaha bangun dari posisi rebahan ini. Walau rasanya malas sekali, namun daripada mati bosan seperti ini aku lebih memilih untuk berjalan keluar. Aku pun berjalan menuju pintu rumah dan membuka pintu tersebut. Aku memilih untuk berjalan-jalan keluar rumah. Entah ke taman atau ke mana sajalah. Ukh, cuaca di musim panas seperti ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Kalau begini sih enaknya ke pantai saja deh. Tapi pasti Neji tidak mau mengantarku, annoying!

Saat sedang bergumam tidak jelas, aku dikagetkan dengan suara cempreng yang memanggil namaku dengan keras. Aku pun menoleh dan mendapati sosok berkulit _tan_ sedang melambaikan tangan ke arahku.

"Ada apa, dobe?" tanyaku. Sebuah cengiran khas menghiasi wajah itu.

"Aku hanya ingin menyapamu. Sendirian? Neji kemana? Tak mau menemanimu?" pertanyaan Naruto barusan seakan menusuk sekali bagiku. Entah kenapa aku merasa kalau ucapan Naruto itu benar. Namun aku tetap tak mau mengakui itu!

"Neji sedang kerjalah! Ia tidak sepertimu yang malas-malasan terus sampai otakmu yang bodoh itu jadi sarang laba-laba karena tak pernah di pakai," ejekku untuk sekedar mengalihkan pembicaraan, mungkin? Naruto pun terlihat antara kesal dan kagum. Apa? Kagum? Hey!

"Wow teme! Kau mengucapkan kalimat yang panjang dan hanya untuk mengejekku? Entah aku harus bangga atau kesal! Haha.." tawa menyebalkannya serasa membuat telingaku sakit. Walau aku tahu ia itu orang baik, tapi tetap saja terkadang menyebalkan. Kami pun berjalan di sekitar taman sambil berbincang ringan. Tak lupa juga beberapa ejekan meluncur dari bibir kami berdua. Orang ini adalah salah satu sahabat terbaikku sih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Neji tersenyum puas melihat dekorasi di sebuah ruangan cukup luas yang terdapat di lantai dua sebuah vila. Neji menyewa sebuah vila tepat di pinggir pantai. Vila yang cukup luas dengan dua tingkat. Vila ini juga menghadap langsung ke arah pantai sehingga siapapun yang berdiri di balkon vila itu dapat langsung menyaksikan keindahan pantai serta matahari tenggelam yang indah. Benar-benar suasana musim panas yang sempurna. Namun ada sesuatu yang terlihat 'berbeda' di dalam vila itu. Jika di luar terasa sekali suasana musim panas, maka di dalam ruangan vila itu yang terasa adalah suasana musim gugur. Beberapa pohon Sakura serta pohon-pohon lain tiruan tampak seperti asli, menghiasi setiap sudut ruangan itu. Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba dan Neji kini masih sibuk menyelesaikan suasana musim gugur di dalam ruangan itu.

Pendingin ruangan pun disetel dengan suhu yang cukup dingin. Namun tak terlalu dingin, karena Sasuke tak kuat dingin. Neji pun menata sebuah meja berbentuk persegi panjang. Ia memasang taplak meja berwarna biru dan meletakan berbagai kue-kue kecil di tempatnya. Tak lupa menyiapkan piring dan kawan-kawannya di atas meja. Menata rapih semuanya agar terlihat sempurna. Gaara sedang sibuk menaburkan kelopak-kelopak bunga di lantai agar memberi kesan berguguran. Sedangkan Kiba dan Shikamaru sedang menyiapkan grand piano yang sudah tertata dengan manis di sudut ruangan. Piano adalah alat musik kesukaan Sasuke. Dulu saat Sasuke sedang di rumah sendirian, ia sering sekali memainkan sebuah melody yang terdengar sedih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hallo Neji! Neji! Kemana saja kau? Mematikan telepon dengan sepihak lalu baru jam segini kau menghubungiku lagi?" bentak Sasuke saat Neji meneleponnya. Neji sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya begitu mendengar Sasuke membentaknya dengan keras.

"Maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa kok. Kau di mana sekarang?" Tanya Neji. Sasuke mendengus dengan kesal, dan itu membuat Neji sedikit takut.

"Di taman. Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Segera pulang kerumah, ya. Aku akan menjemputmu" dan Neji pun memutus sambungan telepon mereka dengan sepihak lagi. Sasuke menatap layar ponselnya dengan kesal. Rasanya ingin sekali ia membanting ponselnya lagi. Melihat Sasuke yang seperti itu, Naruto pun melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu pun menyeruput minuman dinginnya yang baru saja ia beli tadi saat. Sekarang hari sudah hampir malam dan Sasuke masih tetap saja tak mau pulang. Merasa diabaikan, Naruto pun menyikut lengan Sasuke.

"Hah? Ada apa, dobe?" Tanya Sasuke kaget. Sepertinya ia sedang melamun tadi. Naruto pun memandangnya dengan pandangan seakan bertanya pada Sasuke. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang.

"Akhir-akhir ini Neji sering sekali pulang malam untuk lembur. Ia juga seakan mengacuhkanku. Kira-kira ia kenapa ya?" Tanya Sasuke dengan lesu. Naruto pun tediam. Ia berusaha berfikir. Lalu mereka pun sama-sama terdiam. "Kita pulang yuk. Katanya Neji sudah menungguku di rumah," sambung Sasuke lagi. Naruto hanya member sebuah anggukan kecil. Mereka terus berjalan dalam sebuah kesunyian. Langit sudah tampak gelap dan tak ada lagi sang surya yang membuat kepala Sasuke terasa mendidih. Setelah beberapa lama terdiam, akhirnya Naruto buka suara. Pemuda _tan_ itu menghentikan langkahnya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Nee, Sasuke.. apa mungkin.. Neji, err.. bagaimana mengatakannya, ya?" Naruto malah balik bertanya. Dan itu sukses membuat Sasuke penasaran.

"Kenapa dobe?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran. Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan misterius. Ditatap seperti itu, Sasuke hanya menelan ludah saja. Naruto membuat suasana misterius hanya dengan beberapa detik.

"Neji.. selingkuh?" Tanya Naruto tidak yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri. Dan Sasuke merasa tertohok saat itu juga. Ia merasa tertusuk panah sagitarius saat itu juga. Neji? Selingkuh? Seorang Hyuuga Neji selingkuh? _What the hell_ banget baginya! Sasuke pun mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Naruto.

"Masa sih? Apa mungkin Neji begitu? Dengan siapa? Siapa, dobe?" Tanya Sasuke dengan cepat. Naruto berusaha menahan tangan Sasuke agar tidak lebih brutal dari itu. "Tenang dulu hey! Itu kan hanya perkiraanku!" seru Naruto mencoba menenangkan. Tapi bukannya tenang, Sasuke malah semakin kencang mengguncangkan bahu Naruto.

"Tidak boleh, dobe! Dia tidak boleh mengkhianati ku! Atau jangan-jangan dia selingkuh denganmu, ya?" Tanya Sasuke sinis. Naruto ingin sekali rasanya menjitak kepala Sasuke kalau tidak ingat Sasuke sedang galau *author ketawa denger (?)'Sasuke sedang galau'*. Naruto pun akhirnya berhasil melepaskan diri dari cengkraman tangan Sasuke itu.

"Tidak mungkin lah! Sudah, tidak usah di pikirkan. Aku hanya asal bicara kok. Kita pulang saja yuk!" ajak Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sasuke kini sedang menenangkan dirinya sendiri yang tadi sempat OOC beberapa detik. Akhirnya mereka pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan sampai ke rumah Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kira-kira sekarang sudah pukul setengah delapan malam. Neji terus saja menatap ke arah pintu rumah yang masih tertutup, lalu menatap ke arah jam dinding. Begitu terus. Ia sudah sampai ke rumahnya sejak pukul tujuh, namun sang pemuda Uchiha kesayangannya itu belum juga menampakkan tanda-tanda kehadirannya. Sedangkan seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan sabar menunggu sambil duduk santai di sofa. Neji pun bangkit dari sofa lalu mulai berjalan mondar-mandir sambil sesekali menggigit ujung ponselnya dengan gemas.

"Apa aku sudah keterlaluan, ya?" Tanya Neji sambil menatap pemuda bertato '_ai_' di depannya. Gaara hanya angkat bahu dengan cuek.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi kan tujuanmu bersikap begitu pasti baik, kan?" Gaara malah ikut bertanya. Neji lalu membalasnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakkan.

"Sebenarnya sih tujuannya agar dia.. hehe.. kangen padaku atau, yah.. kau tahu, seperti orang yang didiamkan dulu oleh teman-temannya saat ulang tahun, baru setelahnya diberi kejutan! Begitu maksudku!" jawab Neji. Dan Gaara hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kau tetap saja punya sisi _childish_" ucap Gaara ketus. Mendengar itu raut wajah Neji berubah menjadi cemberut seketika. Ia tidak mau dikatai '_childish_' oleh orang yang ia anggap lebih _childish_ darinya. Neji pun duduk di sebelah Gaara. Gaara agak sedikit menggeser posisi duduknya.

"Pokoknya aku ingin dia senang hari ini!" seru Neji tiba-tiba dengan bersemangat. Gaara hanya membalas dengan sebuah senyum simpul. Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak sahabatnya itu. "Semoga ya," balas Gaara. Neji mengangguk senang. Hari ini adalah hari jadi mereka yang ke **3**. Sasuke juga pernah bilang padanya bahwa ia suka angka 3 karena angka 3 ada di tanggal ulang tahunnya dan juga tanggal ulang Neji. 2**3** dan **3**.

"Terima kasih ya kalian sudah mau membantu," ucap Neji. Gaara mengangguk. Dan Neji pun memeluk Gaara sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya. Tanpa mereka sadari sua orang pemuda tengah berada di ambang pintu rumah sederhana itu. Pemuda pirang hanya menutup mulutnya dan melirik-lirik dengan takut ke arah pemuda _raven_ di sebelahnya. Sedangkan si _raven_ sedang terdiam melihat pemandangan di depannya. Dengan kesal Sasuke pun menendang pintu untuk menyadarkan pemuda Hyuuga bahwa dirinya telah tiba di rumah.

"Jadi kau menyuruhku pulang hanya untuk menunjukan padaku kalau kau selingkuh dengan Gaara? Kau keterlaluan!" bentak Sasuke kencang. Kaget bercampur dengan bingung, Neji pun segera melepaskan pelukannya pada Gaara tadi.

"Hah?" kini Gaara yang kaget. Ia bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba namanya di bawa-bawa. Memangnya ia salah apa? Ia pun menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung. Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan sinis dan akhirnya pergi menjauh dari rumah itu. Berlari secepat kaki jenjangnya dapat berlari. Entah kemana. Neji segera menyusul pemuda Uchiha itu. Ia tak mau hari ini rusak hanya karena salah paham murahan seperti itu. Tidak! Tidak boleh!

"Sasuke tunggu! Sasuke! Dengarkan aku dulu!" seru Neji sambil terus mengejar Sasuke. Berterima kasihlah pada jalanan yang ramai sehingga membuat Sasuke harus berhenti sejenak agar bisa menyebrang jalan. Neji pun akhirnya dapat menahan pergelangan tangan Sasuke dan menarik pemuda itu menjauh dari jalan raya.

"Dengarkan aku, aku ingin menjemputmu ke suatu tempat! Kau salah paham, kau percaya padaku kan?" Tanya Neji mencoba meyakinkan Sasuke dengan menatap pemuda itu dengan lembut. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menganjal di hatinya dan ingin dikeluarkan lewat kata-kata, namun rasanya tak bisa. Tiba-tiba di otaknya berputar ucapan orang-orang padanya, berputar seperti kaset rusak.

"_Kau anak tak bisa diharapkan! Contoh kakakmu dong!"_

"_Jangan campuri urusan ibu! Pulang sana!"_

"_Sasuke, kakak sibuk. Mainlah sendiri, jangan ganggu kakak"_

"_Hey lihat dia! Kasihan ya, orang tuanya tak pernah datang ke pertemuan orang tua murid. Ia anak yang di buang tuh"_

"_Kau sendirian, dan akan selalu sendirian. Keberadaanmu tak akan pernah diakui oleh siapapun"_

"_Neji.. selingkuh?"_

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya semakin kuat hingga lidahnya kini dapat mengecap rasa amis dari darahnya. Bibirnya sedikit berdarah. Neji tahu Sasuke selalu begitu setiap kali ia merasa kesepian ataupun terpukul. Neji bukan mengenal Sasuke hanya satu atau dua hari yang lalu, jadi ia sudah sangat kenal Sasuke. Ia lalu memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Diusapnya punggung kekasihnya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Berharap itu dapat menenangkannya. Beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke menarik ujung baju Neji seperti anak kecil.

"Kau tak akan meninggalkanku kan?" Tanya Sasuke. Neji mencium pipi putih porselen itu dan melukiskan sebuah senyum tulusnya. Hal itu sukses membuat hati Sasuke mulai tenang perlahan-lahan. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke pun membalas pelukan Neji itu. Mereka sama sama tenggelam dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Hanya sebuah pelukan, namun dapat menghilangkan segala beban yang Sasuke rasakan. Sasuke semakin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa seorang Hyuuga Neji tak akan berbohong padanya, apalagi mengkhianatinya? Tidak, tidak akan.

"Jadi kita mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke pelan saat mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka berdua. Neji mencium bibir Sasuke dengan singkat lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke dengan pelan.

"_Hi-mi-tsu_" jawab Neji membuat Sasuke kesal lagi. Mereka pun berjalan kembali ke rumah. Di rumah mereka, masih ada Naruto dan Gaara yang menunggu mereka di sana. Neji menepuk pundak Gaara pelan lalu member isyarat pada Gaara agar pemuda itu pergi duluan. Sementara Neji masuk ke dalam rumah untuk menyiapkan baju ganti mereka. Ia menyuruh Sasuke tetap menunggu di dalam mobil.

Setelah selesai menyiapkan semuanya, Neji pun memasukkan kopernya ke dalam bagasi mobil. Ia juga menyuruh Naruto untuk pulang. Dan Neji pun masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Menyalakan mesinnya, lalu segera melajukan mobil _sport_nya itu menuju vila yang ia siapkan. Selama di perjalanan ia menutup mata Sasuke dengan sebuah kain agar Sasuke tak tahu kemana mereka pergi. Sampai akhirnya mobil Neji di parkirkan tepat di garasi vila itu. Ia membantu Sasuke berjalan perlahan-lahan. Menaiki tangga dengan masih mengenakan penutup matanya.

"Neji? Kita sudah sampai? Ini di mana sih?" Tanya Sasuke gemas. Neji melepaskan kain yang menutup mata Sasuke dengan hati-hati. Seakan tak mau membuat lecet sedikitpun wajah tampan di hadapannya. Sasuke mngerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Mencoba membiasakan cahaya yang tiba-tiba masuk matanya. Ia pun terpaku melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Suasana musim gugur. Musim di mana ia bertemu dengan Neji untuk pertama kalinya.

_**Flashback**_

Dengan langkah cepat, Sasuke berlari. Ia seperti menghindari sesuatu. Ya, ia menghindari kenyataan dan berlari untuk meninggalkan hidupnya. Rasanya ia ingin mati saja. Atau lenyap kemanapun terserah! Asalkan tak ada ayahnya saja itu sudah cukup. Masih berbekas diingatannya, saat ayahnya menghajarnya, memukulnya karena tak bisa sepintar kakaknya. Karena tak bisa rengking pertama di kelasnya. Karena tak serajin kakaknya. Semua tentang kakaknya! Persetan dengan itu! Dari awal kehadirannya hanya dianggap seperti kelahiran yang tak dibutuhkan.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya di dekat sebuah pohon lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke batang pohon tersebut. Tubuhnya perlahan merosot ke bawah hingga kini ia terduduk di atas rumput. Kelopak bunga yang berguguran menemaninya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari dalam saku celananya. Membuka pisau itu hingga kini menampakkan ketajaman pisau tersebut. mati-matian ia menahan air matanya agar tak keluar. Ia tahu ia bukanlah seorang gadis, dan akan sangat memalukan jika ada yang melihatnya seperti itu. Ia menatap danau di depannya lalu tersenyum pahit.

"Kalau aku mati di sini, mungkin jasadku hanya akan dibuang ke danau itu," gumam Sasuke.

"Siapa yang akan mengizinkanmu mati sekarang?" Tanya sebuah suara berat dengan tiba-tiba. Sasuke pun kembali melipat pisaunya dan menengok mengikuti asal suara. Disampingnya telah berdiri seorang pemuda yang hanya pernah di jumpainya beberapa kali di sekolah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Sasuke sinis. Neji hanya angkat bahu. "Menolongmu agar kau tidak bunuh diri mungkin?" jawab Neji asal.

"Memangnya siapa kau?" Sasuke mulai menodongkan pisaunya pada Neji. Dan Neji hanya memperlihatkan sebuah senyum tulus padanya.

"Malaikat yang akan menolongmu.. mungkin?" walau kalimat Neji seperti orang yang ragu akan apa yang ia katakan sendiri, namun Sasuke mendengar sedikit nada yakin tersembunyi dalam untaian kata itu.

_**End of Flasback**_

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang disediakan oleh Neji. Mata _onyx_ itu menatap beberapa makanan kesukaannya yang terhidang di hadapannya. Mereka berdua pun mulai berbincang-bincang ringan.

"Aku harap setiap kau merasa kesepian, pikirkanlah aku. Pikirkan bahwa aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Hanya kematian yang boleh memisahkan kita" ucap Neji sambil menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Ia mencium tangan halus itu dan menatap mata _onyx_ di depannya dengan serius namun lembut. Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit di gambarkan. Bingung, aneh, senang, segalanya terasa abstrak namun indah.

"Bahkan kematian pun tak boleh memisahkan kita," balas Sasuke setengah berbisik. Namun Neji dapat mendengar ucapan itu. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Hingga kini wajah mereka berdua hanya beberapa centi saja jaraknya. Neji perlahan mengeliminasi jarak itu dan mencium bibir lembut pemuda yang sangat ia sayang. Tak ada nafsu, tak ada rasa ingin saling mendominasi. Hanya sebuah ciuman lembut yang seakan melumpuhkan saraf-saraf mereka. Neji pun melepaskan ciuman itu dan bangkit dari kursinya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke.

"Aku ingin mendengar permainan piano mu seperti waktu itu,". Mendengar Neji mengatakannya, Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum salah tingkah.

"Tapi Neji.. aku sudah lama tidak main piano. Rasanya aneh" ujar Sasuke. Namun Neji tetap menarik tangan Sasuke dengan lembut dan mereka berjalan menuju sebuah _grand piano_ di sudut ruangan itu. Dengan tidak yakin, Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di kursi piano itu. Jari-jarinya mulai memencet beberapa tuts piano dengan ragu. Ia menatap ke arah mata _lavender_ yang senantiasa membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan kasih sayang.

"Neji.." Sasuke berujar memelas. Neji tahu itu, ia pun duduk di samping Sasuke. "Mainkanlah sebuah lagu untukku," Neji berbisik pelan di telinga Sasuke. Rasanya seperti ada yang menggelitik Sasuke jika Neji berbicara dengan nada seperti itu. Sasuke pun mulai menekan tuts tuts piano itu dengan lancar. Memainkan sebuah melody indah yang merdu. Membuat suasana di antara mereka berdua semakin dalam. Dalam, tenggelam dalam dimensi lain yang hanya milik mereka berdua. Sebuah lantunan nada dari melody '_Hirari hirari'_ (Hatsune Miku Append).

"Aku beruntung bisa betemu denganmu Neji," ucap Sasuke di tengah-tengah permainan pianonya. Neji pun tersenyum sambil membelai helai-helai_ raven_ itu.

"Aku juga, _daisuki_, _daisuki_, _aishiteru yo_.. 'Suke-chan" balas Neji. Dan Sasuke kembali melukiskan sebuah senyum yang dulu tak pernah menghiasi wajahnya sebelum mengenal Neji. Sosok Hyuuga Neji yang mengisi kekosongan hatinya.

"_Love you too_" dan mereka kembali tenggelam dalam kehangatan mereka berdua. Jauh, jauh, lebih dalam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pantai!" seru Sasuke semangat. Sifat _childish_ yang hanya Neji yang tahu. Neji tertawa pelan melihat Sasuke begitu antusias melihat pantai. Sasuke melompat-lompat dengan tidak sabar di depan vila itu.

"Neji ayo cepat! Cepat! Nanti keburu banyak orang yang datang nih!" ajak Sasuke dengan tidak sabaran. Neji pun mengunci pintu vila, lalu berlari menghampiri Sasuke. "Iya" jawan Neji. Sasuke menarik tangan Neji agar Neji berjalan menuju pantai lebih cepat. Hamparan laut berpasir putih itu hanya beberapa meter jaraknya dari vila tempat mereka menginap.

Menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji di pantai itu. Menghabiskan waktu berdua. Selalu, hingga maut yang dapat memisahkan mereka berdua.

'Kau malaikatku Neji. Malaikat yang hanya milikku. Penyelamatku dari kegelapan,' batin Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>おわり<strong>

**owari**

**the end  
><strong>

Fiuh, gaje sumpah ni fic! Beneran deh! Tapi demi NejiSasu's Day saya rela lanjutin nih fic, haha.. *digampar*

Oke, author-nya masih baru di pairing NejiSasu. Mana pas ngetik ni fic juga yang ada di otak NejiGaa mulu nih! Argh! Jadilah aneh begini.

Mohon masukan kalian ya! Tapi kritikan yang membangun aja! Jangan yang menindas dong.

Review please.. *puppy eyes*


End file.
